hzrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddy Deen
"NO, it's not about the gunfight you idiot, it's about the whole gang scene."' ' -Eddy Deen to Dan Devil Eddy Deen, formely Ed Snow, currently lives in Los Santos, San Andreas and is of Pakistani descent. Life Ed Snow was born on the sidewalk of a poor village in Pakistan. From the moment he began walking, he was already growing to be apart of the gang life. Ed Snow was taught by his uncle in his basement from an early age how to shoot with all sorts of weapons, when Ed Snow's dad heard about this, he tore a stick from a nearby tree and beat Ed with it. Ed Snow grew up to be an expert marksman and pulled off a bank heist with his Pakistani gang brothers, this led Ed to move out of Pakistan and come to San Andreas in America. Ed Snow would grow his weapons collection and gain a huge reputation around the city, some people became loyal to Ed while a lot of citizens hated Ed. Ed Snow became very infamous and some people even believe that he is one of the most hated people in San Andreas. Ed often got a lot of pussy in Los Santos and once SMS'd his girlfriend to "send bobs and vagene" pics. Ed Snow would become quite a key figure of the new East Side Ballas gang which had been reintroduced, after a while of capturing turfs and points and becoming a "legend", he decided it was time to move on and join The Downtown Network. Once Ed Snow left the Ballas, the Ballas eventually got disbanded. Ed bleached his skin white (as it was common back in his hometown) and he also lost some weight prior to joining The Downtown Network so he would be allowed entry. Ed would grow to be a big part of TDN as well as his former gangs. Ed Snow would leave The Downtown Network as he thought it was a shit gang, so he rejoined with the East Side Ballas when they became Yardie Lords as the theme was changed. Ed Snow eventually legally changed his name to "Eddy Deen" possibly in an attempt to prevent people knowing he was Ed Snow. While he stood by Yardie Lords during their second theme change to Northside Kings. Eddy Deen was later deported from San Andreas after it was discovered that he had been modifying his weapons with illegal aimbot. Eddy Deen returned on September 1, 2018 and joined Hell's Rangers MC. He had a small stint as a LSPD Officer with his friend Andrew Deen, but immdiately returned to the gang scene as apart of 18th Street Legends once again. Personality Ed Snow has a lot of admirers and a lot of haters, nevertheless he is always keen to do gang business and be extremely loyal to his friends and hood. Ed Snow is often seen as a living meme for his many actions. Ed may be viewed as an "asslicker", as he possibly sucks up to leaders for higher ranks in gangs. Gallery Ed Snow Family Tree.png|The Ed Snow Family Tree according to Mikkas. Ed Snow and his crew.jpg|Ed Snow and his crew. Ed Snow resting in the snow.png|Ed Snow resting in the snow. Armin pulling gun on Eddy Deen.png|Armin pulling out a gun on Eddy Deen. Sexy or Ugly.jpg|Eddy Deen hobo. Ed Snow.png Eddy Deen 2.png Eddy Deen.png Category:Players Category:Paki